


Welcome Home Tommy.

by Lazuki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hell, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuki/pseuds/Lazuki
Summary: Tommy always thought the Nether was peaceful,was it really thought?
Kudos: 19





	Welcome Home Tommy.

Tommy was gone. 

His soul placed in the hands of hell. The smell of charred wood and ash filled his senses. 

He always said the Nether was beautiful but never suffocating. His own heart was burning with fire. The heat killing his light.

Tommy didn't want this. He never wanted this. But he's always the unlucky guy innit?

He was trapped in the endless lava cage. Where the smothering heat always burns his skin. 

He was alone when he died. He was alone when his mind was place to rest. No one he loved was there with him. Only his soul was there but now dissapeared only to be left in shards.

Tommy was alone. He was always alone from the beginning. Never to be held so close by someone, never to be loved in a way that makes him happy.

Tommy died alone. He never even got to finish his hotel. He never gotten to finish anything that he wanted. He left the burdan of task all on another person.

He was supposed to be that burdan. The person with the most responsibilities, he wasn't meant to pass it on.

The heat is getting hotter.

Tommy felt so scared. He felt so much pain, his soul was breaking ever slowly, the entirety of his mind shattering.

It was always him. 

Him, Him - HIM.

The smell of ash gets stronger. His lungs filled with cold sorrow. It's getting harder to breath, every second feels like a stab wound. His neck burning from the print of the man whose power was greater than himself.

Tommy wanted a second chance so badly.

But the gods already chose his path. The path of pain and suffering. 

No matter what Tommy chooses or what he does now, the fire will alwys come back even bigger, waiting for his release to Hell.

Welcome to Hell, Tommy. Enjoy the stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter @inkzuiki
> 
> I draw fanart too.


End file.
